Break My Fall
by Witch Tales
Summary: Dois anos após a queda de Ozai. Azula continua no sanatório, Sokka é encarregado de verificar sua melhora. Coisas inesperadas acontecem e ele se encontra em um dilema.   Sokkla, talvez Zutara e Taang.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1**: Chama da escuridão**

**Avatar e os demais não me pertecem, pertecem a Nickelodeon e a seus criadores.  
**  
**Esclarecimentos:** Bom, essa é uma fic **Sokkla**: focada em Azula e Sokka, os outros personagens vão aparecer muito pouco, então não fique esperando por eles.  
Sokka e Azula estão meio OC, pois a fic é baseada em uma situação na qual os personagens raramente estariam. Sokka ficou meio bruto, com a postura de um guerreiro. Ele amadureceu, assumiu responsabilidades. Perdeu parcialmente sua personalidade fantasiosa, e seu humor jovial.  
Enquanto Azula apresenta variação de humor constante, cheia de extremos devido a insanidade mental , ela é inconstante. Vou mostrar um lado frágil dela no decorrer da estória.  
Se passa dois anos depois da queda do império da nação do fogo, Ozai está preso e Azula internada. A paz está aparentemente celada mas pode ser abalada por um grupo de rebeldes contrários ao atual senhor do fogo, Zuko.  
Azula está com 17, e Sokka 18.  
**Nota 1:** Desculpem pelos erros de português e de escrita, nunca escrevi nada tão grande antes.

Seu corpo, agora franzino, estava encolhido no canto no canto da parede fria devido a infiltrações. Reencostou a parte de trás da cabeça na parede, seus olhos piscaram enquanto olhava para cima, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. Ao escutar passos nítidos vindo em direção a sua cela, de imediato mudou o olhar para as grades. Começou a observar de baixo para cima. Era algum desconhecido acompanhado por dois guardas. O choque foi grande quando os olhos dourados dela encontraram um por de orbes azuis. Franziu a testa tentando assimilar as idéias - O camponês da tribo da água - Azula repetiu baixo.  
- Ela está aí – ecoou a voz dor guarda.  
Sokka deu uma ordem para os guardas saírem e deu alguns passos à frente. Pôde observar um emaranhado de cabelos cobrindo o rosto agora magro dela. – Bem, Azula. Estou encarregado de visitá-la. Os médicos acham que você está recuperada mas seu irmão pediu que eu averiguasse isso. A ex-princesa levantou-se, entreabriu os lábios, desse modo interrompeu Sokka.  
- Ora ora! Zuzu acha que VOCÊ pode me impedir de fazer alguma coisa? – insultou o guerreiro com um tom de deboche. Sokka ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para baixo devido a estatura menor de Azula.  
- Considerando suas desvantagens físicas e o fato de você não conseguir usar sua dobra... – Sokka argumentou sorridente, mostrando um grande orgulho de sua estatura física e o fato de não conseguir usar sua dobra. - Azula caminhou até próximo da grade com dificuldade, apoiou as mãos ferros. O olhar feroz em seu rosto fez Sokka estremecer.  
- Vejo suas vantagens físicas – ela curvou os lábios em um sorriso – Tanto é que te colocaram como babá.  
Uma ruga se formou entre as sobrancelhas de Sokka, ele se aproximou velozmente da grade, colocando as mãos um pouco acima das da ex-princesa.  
- Se me colocaram aqui foi porque Aang tem confiança plena em mim – rangeu os dentes e encarou o olhar dela – Sabia que eu sou general do exército da tribo da água e p...  
Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, a jovem soltou uma gargalhada descontrolada. O guerreiro segurou nos pulsos dela, aproximou seu rosto da grade. A encarou com severidade, já mostrando uma certa irritação transparecer Os lábios cheios de Azula formaram outro sorriso.  
- Oh, isso é tudo que pode fazer? – ela o fitou maliciosamente, como se tivesse conseguido o que queria: irritá-lo.  
Ele mudou as mãos que estavam nos pulsos dela para os ombros. Apertando-a com tamanha força a ponto de machucá-la. Azula deixou um pequeno gemido de dor escapar.  
- E agora princesa? – Azula rapidamente colocou as mãos no pescoço de Sokka, fazendo o rosto dele bater contra a grade. Seus olhares travaram uma luta, transparecendo ira e desprezo. O clima entre os dois era estranho. Azula apertou o pescoço dele com força, formando uma careta de dor no rosto dele. Azula engoliu seco ao escutar um gemido escapar dos lábios de Sokka, as mãos dela foram enfraquecendo devido ao cansaço físico, já que ela estava recebendo um tratamento péssimo. Ela soltou o pescoço do guerreiro e ele pode respirar normalmente. Se deu conta de quanto a proximidade dos dois o estava pertubando.  
- Seu irmão tinha intenções de tirá-la daqui mas pelo o que eu irei relatar, ele irá mudar de ideia.  
Uma nebulosidade se formou nos olhos da jovem, podia-se notar uma grande preocupação, Sokka estranhou quando ela balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, sentiu pena da fragilidade que ela demonstrou, ele se afastou da grade. Azula abaixou-se até sentar no chão. O rapaz tinha vontade de dar algum suporte a ela mas manteve-se firme. Pela primeira vez em dois anos tinha sentido um sinal de liberdade e ela mesma o jogou fora. O guerreiro virou-se de costas para ir em direção ao corredor.  
- Ei, espere! – A ex-princesa disse com um tom moderado com a voz fraca. Sokka a olhou com uma expressão interrogativa – Você vai voltar, não vai?  
Ele abaixou a cabeça, - refletiu, a primeira impressão é que ela não voltaria a sociedade tão cedo. Mas se comoveu com fragilidade que ela demonstrou e com a situação na qual ela se encontrava. Concluiu que ela merecia uma chance de tentar.  
- É o meu dever, não é? – ela concordou com a cabeça ao ouvi-lo.  
Ele saiu de lá de cabeça baixa, pensando no que aconteceu. Enquanto Azula manteve-se imóvel fitando a parede opaca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Questões de honra**

Sokka saiu atordoado do sanatório, o ocorrido passava na sua cabeça o tempo todo, até mesmo estando em sua casa temporária no Reino da Terra, de onde comandava as maiores tropas e era responsável pela segurança das nações. Ele estava no seu escritório, quando um homem adentrou a porta.

- Caro, Sokka! Trago aqui cartas da nação do fogo, algumas respostas de generais – o homem sorriu maliciosamente – E de uma moça: Suki!  
- Grande, Riu – Sokka cumprimentou o homem de meia idade – Como demorou para trazer as notícias dessa vez! Aposto que se destraiu pescando – falou sokka entre risos, ao sentir o cheiro incomodo do pagem. Riu era funcionário pessoal do guerreiro, ele o trazia cartas e era de confiança apesar de ser destraído e preguiçoso. O que ele era no passado, mas a diferença entre os dois, era que Sokka amadureceu e Riu ficou preso no tempo.  
- O senhor como sempre nota tudo – o homem saiu da sala rindo.

O guerreiro pegou primeiramente a carta da namorada (?) Bom, nem mesmo ele sabia se tinha um relacionamento com Suki. Ele leu atentamente a carta e por fim demonstrou decepção no olhar. Suki apenas descreveu com animação as aventuras e missões que ela participava como Kyoshi. Não demonstrou vontade de estar com ele ou do quanto ele fazia falta. Nada além de ''saudades'' no fim da carta.  
Viu uma carta com o nome do pai, Hakoda. Já sabia o que teria no conteúdo, o pai sempre falara que queria o filho de volta no Pólo Sul, para assumir as responsabilidades dele de príncipe. Mas Sokka não queria passar a vida em um palácio resolvendo questões diplomáticas e dando ordens, seu sangue era de lutador, e como general ele fazia o que gostava. Sabia que deixou grande responsabilidade na mão de Katara, como princesa. O pai estava velho, por isso ele teria que assumir sua posição de líder. Soltou um suspiro, seu prazo estava acabando, o pai lhe deu o prazo de um ano pra resolver as questões de paz&guerra e arrumar outra pessoa para arrumar seu cargo, ele iria sentir falta das missões, lutas e até mesmo dos chatos relatórios que tinha de enviar para os líderes de cada nação.  
Em seguida ele pegou a carta de Zuko, antes de abrir para ler. Sua memória rapidamente se direcionou ao dia em que encontrou a ex-princesa tão debilitada. Ele nunca ficou tão impressionado com uma situação como aquela. Próxima quinzena ele teria de fazer outra visita a moça, sugerir um melhor tratamento para ela apesar da mesma não merecer. Ele lembrou do modo que Azula agia, sentiu vontade de vê-la. O que será que ela está fazendo agora?

Muita coisa se passou na cabeça de azula depois da visita de Sokka. Com tudo que ele lhe disse. Um flashback de sua vida passada passou na sua cabeça: os momentos gloriosos e decadentes. De algum modo quando olhava para ele, sentia esperança de sair dali. Que ironia, um caipira da tribo da água que ela sempre menosprezou podia tirá-a daquele lugar horrível. Por que a visita dele não saia da sua cabeça? Seus pensamentos não eram de liberdade, era sobre o rapaz. Ela arremessou um prato vazio contra a parede, colocou as mãos na cabeça. Queria que todos os pensamentos confusos saissem da sua cabeça, queria dormir.  
Um guarda trouxe um prato de comida farto para Azula diferente dos outros dias.

- O que foi? Resolveram ter piedade de mim? - Ela riu sarcástica.  
- Por mim você morreria de fome mas com o Chefe da Segurança está vindo visitá-la, não queremos que ele comunique ao Senhor do Fogo que você está sendo destratada – disse o guarda com indiferença.  
- Você acha que ele não notou que eu estou sendo destratada? – a moça colocou as mãos na cintura, soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa. O guarda colocou o prato na cela.  
- Você vai apodrecer aqui dentro – Azula rangeu os dentes e antes que falasse o guarda havia saído. Ela sentou no chão próxima ao prato. Então era verdade, o camponês iria voltar para vê-la.

**Desculpem pelo capítulo, foi chato eu sei. Mas é um capítulo sem grandes emoções, apenas de transição. Pois algumas coisas precisavam ser esclarecidas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Dor ou medo?**

Sokka nem se quer leu a carta de Zuko, preocupado com toda situação, além da sua consciência que o mandara fazero certo; ou incerto, no caso. Reuniu suas coisas, estava decidido, iria tirar Azula do sanatório e levá-la para sua casa, a Nação do Fogo. Pediu que o pagem o acompanhasse.  
Azula estava de costas para as grades, sentada de mal jeito no colchão, observou um foco de luz vindo de uma minúscula janela no teto.

- Sou o novo guarda – declarou uma voz firme.  
- Deixe a comida aí – disse a ex-princesa sem interesse.  
Azula estava zonza, mal conseguia se apoiar no colchão, os enfermeiros lhe aplicavam altas doses de medicamento para que ela pudesse dormir cedo, mas não estava surtindo efeito.  
- Acho melhor comer, pois vai ser sua última refeição – os olhos de Azula se arregalaram e sua respiração cessou, ela fez um movimento rápido, mas não rápido suficiente para que as mãos do homem gigante a prendessem contra a parede, ele a sufocou. A jovem esperniou e conseguiu acertar uma joelhada no estômago do homem. Ela caiu no chão e antes que conseguisse levantar; o bruto a puxou pelos cabelos e a jogou no chão novamente causando um pequeno corte na lateral da cabeça dela. Ela tentou produzir fogo, mas só uma pequena faísca brotou. Sua mente e seu corpo não tinham o menor equilibrio. Vencida pelo cansaço e pelo efeito dos medicamentos ela permaneceu imóvel no chão, o homem deu um chute no estômago dela que a fez desmaiar. Quando ia atacá-la novamente foi interrompido por um enorme urro; o agressor caiu no chão depois de receber um golpe de espada que atravessou suas costas. Sokka estava ofegante; os olhos azuis escurecidos de fúria, a espada suja de sangue na sua mão. Sentiu uma presença, virou-se rapidamente antes que outro homem de menor porte o atingisse com um golpe de punhal. O guerreiro segurou no punho do homem e entortou para trás, em seguida tomou o punhal, segurou-o pela gola da camisa o prendeu na parede e colocou o punhal contra seu pescoço.

- Diga, maldito! Por que fizeram isso com ela? Por que queriam matá-la? – o general gritou contra o rosto do homem.  
- Não iria matá-la – respondeu o homem com a voz fraca.  
- O que iam fazer? Diga! Fala tudo ou vai morrer agora.  
- N-nós iriamos sequestrá-las mas Ling quis torturar essa maluca antes, ela é uma vergonha para a Nação do Fogo! – cuspiu o homem.  
- A mando de quem vieram? – gritou Sokka com fúria. Percebeu que se tratava do grupo de rebeldes que era contra Zuko, e que queriama ditadura antiga. Nos tempos de Ozai.  
- Sou fiél a meu líder – o homem segurou o punhal da mão de Sokka e enfiou contra o própio pescoço, o sangue escorreu pelo corpo dele. Sokka o soltou rapidamente, e lembrou logo de Azula.

Ele se ajoelhou próximo a ex-princesa, levou a mão até o rosto e tirou os cabelos da frente, uma expressão de desgosto de formou no rosto dele. Uma sensação de culpa aflingiu seu peito. Ela possuía um corte pequeno na testa. Ele a tomou nos seus braços. Parecia tão frágil; sua magreza era evidente. Os funcionários do sanatório olhavam curiosos. Mas não questionaram, pois sabiam da longa amizade príncipe Sokka e o Senhor do Fogo Zuko. Quando saiu, Riu o esperava no riquixá, caminhou com Azula nos braços até lá, e ordenou que seguisse em direção ao porto.

- Riu, avise aos soldados e ao general substituto que preciso fazer uma viagem urgente para a Nação do Fogo.  
- Tudo bem senhor – o pagem parecia apreensivo – Mas chegou outra carta do Senhor do Fogo, parece urgente. Acho melhor lê-la antes de partir.  
- Leia para mim, Riu – o funcionário olhou para moça nos braços de Sokka. O príncipe rasgou um pedaço da camisa e colocou na testa de Azula que sangrava – Mas leia rápido, preciso levá-la ao navio onde tem enfermeiros. Não sei como está a saúde dela.  
O pagem abriu a carta, leu rapidamente e disse em resumo:  
- Senhor do fogo, Zuko relatou que os rebeldes se organizaram em massa e atacaram algumas cidades do Reino da Terra, ele os demais líderes da nações vão se reunir em uma conferência no Reino da água do Sul, lá vão chegar em um conclusão para controlar os rebeldes que ameaçam a paz. A equipe de segurança da Nação do Fogo descobriu que o próximo lugar a ser invadido é um vilarejo no Pólo Sul. Ele exige sua imediata presença no palácio glacial do sul já que você é o chefe de segurança das Nações.  
- Obrigada, Riu. Pode seguir em direção ao porto.

Sokka aconchegou Azula em seus braços, temia pela vida dela, Zuko não o perdoria se deixasse a irmã caçula dele morrer. Chegando lá, saiu com Azula nos braços em direção a ponte que interligava o porto e o navio. Alguns poucos guardas, dois enfermeiros e outros funcionários estavam reunidos no saguão do navio.  
- Mudança de planos, tripulação. Mudar o curso para o Pólo Sul!


End file.
